kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daiki Aomine/@comment-27491579-20160513133615/@comment-27491579-20160515052204
The atmosphere was heavy, the pressure is so tense that no one can even mumble a sound, even if they wanted to, not a single sound was muttered, all were focused on the match. Akashi momentarily remembered before he went to practice on the Rakuzan b-ball court, Momoi had already arrived to block his path, she went there to warn him about something very dreadful, & she was right, what she is witnessing now is about to happen, she predicted it right, she told Akashi to stop Aomine no matter what, but its too late, for fate had meant to match the 2 greats all along, one is the Captain, & the other one was the Ace. But a sigh of relief is done, knowing that Aomine is still not in that state yet, & she meant the "3rd Zone". The game had started, Mibuchi tossed the ball up for the jumpball, knowing that he had the height advantage, Aomine jumped & reached for the ball, but was surprised when Akashi was on his level of vertical, "Oh I forgot that this guy have some hops too" Aomine mumbled. Akashi, despite havin a height under 6ft, is able to outjump a guy 7 ½" (inches) taller than him. "Tsk, he got lucky this time" said Aomine as he was upset. Now that Akashi got the ball, so he's playing offense, Akashi quickly did an anklbreak dribble in front of Aomine, but knowing that Akashi might anklebreak him, Aomine gave him space & utilized his animal instincts, Akashi made his move & about to do jumpshot but is a fake, he put Aomine in a trance, he caught him in his fake, Akashi drove to the basket & finish off w/ a slam dunk. "What happened Daiki, after all that talk, you're really not worth as an opponent are you?" Akashi said. "Don't make me laugh the game had just started", Aomine replied. The ball is now in Aomine's hands, he immediately did his fancy dribbling, but Akashi is able to keep up, the ball was stolen by Akashi, as soon as he got the ball, Akashi did anklebreaker on Aomine, & hits a wide open 3-pointer. "How long are you gonna sit there for your leisure, oh well, this just means I'm just plain stronger than you, quick, I want to end this as soon as possible" Akashi said. "Grrr.. " "sigh" Aomine helped himself up & stood, "something is wrong, how can Aomine be so calm when he's facing Akashi's "Perfect/Complete EE", Momoi noticed that Aomine had forced himself to the zone, but not yet to the "3rd Zone" ."I gotta admit, there's no way I would be able to keep up now, as sparkling of electricity emits from his eyes. "You're done goofed" said Aomine. Aomine quickly budged faints & dribbles such of a streetballer & he quickly threw a formless shot from his left hand, but Akashi had already predicted the future, he manage to touch the b-ball, & in that short time, much of a split-second, the result of the shot was changed, "You're hopeless" Akashi smugged. The 2 is fighting for the rebound & was playing physical while boxing out each other, but clearly Aomine has reach advantage & manage to snag a putback dunk. "Hmph, I just let you off on purpose so that you could score, even if its just 1 point for the rest of the game". "I'll lock you down from now on" , Akashi said. "Isn't that my line" Aomine replied. The heated matchup continues until the score is 20-1, Akashi on the lead & is on the vege of winning by 1 point. "I couldn't believe it'll come to this point, you really exceeded my expectations Daiki". "So are you" Aomine replied, the strain in his body occuring, the zone seems to be fading also, "I'm sorry to say this Daiki, but I think the score is settled, you can barely even move your body, you're sweating & is heavily exhausted" "My victory was already assured from the moment I got the ball, its your loss". Akashi said w/ much conidence as he looked down on Aomine. "Not yet", muttered Aomine. Momoi told Aomine to stop it already, as it can greatly strain his body & injury might occur. "Shut up!!" "Why don't you just watch as I finish it my way, I will prove to you that I'm the strongest of them all", Aomine saddened, as he looked upon the face of Momoi w/c was about to cry. "After all I'm the ace, the ace carries the team in his back right?" Aomine said as he gently shoved Momoi, who was trying to restraint him. "Lets settle this, once & for all",Aomine said ."You got my word, I'm a man of my word" Akashi replied. Aomine knows this was his last resort. He dwelled deeper into the zone, at the peak of the bottom, he can see the gatekeeper, w/c was Kuroko, he forced it open, he emptied all of his thoughts, he imagined that the gatekeeper was gone, & alas it was truly gone, he had gone to a state where he can't go back to his previous self. The lust for power is finally out, "Aaahh, so this is the Ultimate Zone" "The 3rd & last zone" "I've neverfelt power like this before". Aomine, w/out a look of remorse face Akashi one-on-one, but the state Aomine was is weird. He had become a complete monster, his eyes were expressionless & cold, his face was even more blank than usual except for a smug look occasionally during the game & there's no sparkles of electricity emitting too, "no Dai-chan, pls go back to your original self" . But its already too late, Momoi had already griefed & cried. She knew this would eventually happen & can't stop it now. Akashi felt a great pressure from Aomine, "this burning presence" "I've never felt this insane pressure before". "This bloodlust for power, I can sense bad omen is about to happen" Akashi w/out hesitation, forced open the door to the zone, & he's now in the zone also. Akashi's eyes were emitting sparkles of electricity w/ a taint of accent gold. Akashi has the ball, he began to do a jab step, to evaluate if Aomine could respond, Aomine's quite & silent as ever, he won't quiver no matter what. He had sinked to the very last place of the zone, he is at the deepest part, 100% concentration, only one thing comes to mind of Aomine, and that is to stop Akashi from scoring, he can't hear unnecessary sounds such as the weeping of Momoi, neither the irritated grunts of the 3 uncrowned Kings, only the sound of breathing of Akashi & the pound of the ball as it dribbled on the floor. Akashi quickly went for an anklebreak dribble w/ a sleight manner, it's fast, but surprisingly Aomine could keep up, "hmph, you could keep up at this pace huh" Akashi's thought about it But then he didn't hesitate anymore & did a fast spin & about to slam it down to the basket. W/out even realising that the ball was already out of his hands, "Oi, what are you holding there..?" said Aomine w/ a smug look. "Wha-what??! How did he steal the ball, I predicted already, moreover I was in the zone, so how can he--?!!" "Only the likes of Kuroko w/ Quasi-EE could stop me now, or the same user w/ EE/Belial Eye." said the surprised Akashi. Aomine quickly hit a formless shot from 3 point line, while Akashi was still under the basket, he hit the J in an unorhodox way, throwing the ball from 3 point area, but still manage to bank it in. "This must be a fluke, he was lucky, I'm still under the basket at that time, but how can he score so effortlessly, just throwing the ball from 3 point territory?" said Akashi who was in doubt. "Anyways I can't let that happen anymore, I won't commit a mistake." said Akashi w/ much confidence. Akashi's turn to score, he flashed 'sleight of ball handling' but everybody was dazed by Aomine's footwork & lateral movements, he's defensive position is a bit slouchy, but really effective when facing Akashi,"Tsk, you dare to defend me w/ that sleazy & wimpy defense of yours, I'll make you kneel before me" says the Almighty Akashi. Akashi did feints & locker motion that would send Aomine on the ground, but Aomine is still standing up & didn't shrug off at all, "Eh, is that all you've got, show me more of your moves, you arrogant brat" said Aomine w/ a cold stare. Akashi was pressured by the D of Aomine, but he didn't think about giving a second thought & did a "nutmeg" (seach it on google if you don't know) between the legs of Aomine, but Aomine's reflexes are too darn fast. He catched up w/ Akashi & stole the ball, adding a 2nd turnover for Akashi. Aomine did his fancy dribbling like that of a streetball player but in a more refined way, he anklebreaked Akashi & did windmill 360 dunk. "Thi-this is, I got anklebreaked, I couldn't even react to his speed, he's a monster!!" said the enraged & shocked Akashi. "Hey brat, I'm gonna say this now as a warning & so that you won't suffer any repercussions later, I won't let you score from now on, & YOU WON"T BE ABLE TO KEEP UP W/ ME, IN OTHER WORDS, YOU CAN'T GUARD ME." said the dominant Aomine. The match continues, its a one-sided match, w/ Aomine dominating from both ends of offense & defense. He's getting harder, better, faster, & stronger everytime he scores. He's also cunningly bold, no one can stop Aomine, not even the flattered Momoi, & even the 3 uncrowned Kings that could do nothing as they gritted their teeth, witnessing their captain getting humiliated after every play. Aomine's so cold hearted, but will leave a burning sensation as he score. At last the match had come to an end, the final score 20-21, Aomine wins.over Akashi. Also noting that Aomine had surpassed Akashi. "You're good, but I'm better" "This explains our difference in power, & that also explains why I'm the Ace of the team" says the ever dominant Aomine. Akashi is down on his knees, heavily exhausted & sweating, his zone also seems to fade away. "Th-this, is this what they call fear?!!" "This feeling of hopelessness, dreadfulness, loss, & utter defeat, ahh so this is what my opponents felt like when they face me, I had a taste of my own medicine." said the pitiful Akashi, but w/ his last strength, he mustered it all up & still manage to stand up. Facing Aomine, still w/ the cold look, "Ok, Aomine, I will admit your strong, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the captain & all, my orders are absolute". said the Almighty Emperor. "I'll acknowledge you as the Ace of the team now, back in the Teiko Middle School Days, so please, go back to your past, original self" said Akashi as he gave his hand to shake upon for acknowledgement. "I don't want to shake a hand of a weakling" says Aomine as he brushed past Akashi, also ignoring Momoi who stands on his way. "Dai-ch-- I mean Aomine-kun.." said Momoi with concern. Akashi quickly told Momoi to stop as he clinged his hand to her shoulder, shaking his head, "He's on his own now, don't bother him" said Akashi that was alot more commanding than ever. "Akashi-kun..." said Momoi w/ a look of concern on her face. As soon as Aomine got out of the gym, he felt the strain on his body greatly affecting him, it seems like the effect of the zone had finally occured, he fainted & was brought to the infirmary to seek medical attention immediately.